Adventures in the great wide somewhere! (Or just, Gravity Falls)
by Crazycatscarmen
Summary: The trio and there endless silly antics. Starring: Stan, Ford and Fiddleford.


**The author of the Stanley Mcgucket Series made this Idea so yeah, I'm just doing my own take on it. Phoenix Stan. Mystery Trio. Enjoy! Just rambling on paper really, don't take these too seriously.**

" Hey, Stanferd! Have ya seen Stanley anywhere?" Fiddleford walked into the living room and paused when he saw Ford holding a large, bright red, bird. Fiddleford stared at it in wonder.

Ford was carefully tying it to a perch of sorts that Fiddleford had never seen before, which probably meant Ford had made it on the fly.

Ford hummed at Fiddleford's question until he comprehended what Fidds had said. " Hmm? Oh, no I haven't. He stayed here with you today, remember? Said he wasn't feeling well...But look at this!" Ford finished tying the bird to the perch, and the bird just stared at them. Fiddleford thought maybe it was annoyed, but with birds, it was hard to tell.

" It's a Phoenix, I'm sure of it Fiddleford! Isn't it fascinating? I found this guy in the woods while I was mapping out the westside section. I think it can understand me, but since it can't seem to verbally communicate, I can't be sure. I've never studied bird behavior, normal or otherwise."

Fidds crept closer and reached his hand out, pausing for a moment to see if the bird would do anything before gently stroking it down its spine. Fidds thought the bird still looked annoyed, but calmer than before. " I reckon I've never seen a bird like this before, nor a wild one to act so domesticated _._ What precisely happened when ya caught him Stanferd?"

Ford brought out his journal and started scribbling frantically, as he spoke, excited by this newly confirmed species he got to investigate. " Alright, so I was wondering the woods, mapping like I said when I fell down this hole. I was writing at the time, not looking where I was going, so it was probably bound to happen, but before I could do anything about it, this beautiful creature swooped down and pulled me right out! It was like that scene in Harry Potter Fiddleford! I wonder how many other things J.K Rowling had right..." Ford trailed off for a moment until Fidds pulled him out of his thoughts by clearing his throat.

Ford blinked back into reality. " Ah, yes. So it pulled me out and rather than fly away, it perched its self on my shoulder and refused to move! So I brought him home, and he seems rather happy to be here. I wonder why?" Ford finished his story and held up the sketch of the Firebird he had been drawing to his audience. " What do you think?"

Fidds smiled and nodded. " Accurate."

Fidds and Ford both turned to the bird who, at the sudden attention, lifted one clawed foot and hung it off the perch as if reaching for something. Ford raised an eyebrow.

" Um. What are we supposed to do?"

Fidds looked at the bird and followed the bird's gaze. " I think it's looking at your pen Ford. Maybe it wants to make a correction to your drawing?"

Ford looked at Fidds skeptically. " You think the bird wants to draw itself?"

Fidds shrugged. " We've seen weirder. Might as well try."

" Well, I can't argue with that, I suppose."

Ford set the book down at foot level with the bird and held the pen near its open foot. Both Fidds and Ford watched on, wide-eyed as it scooped up the pen and started to write in large sloppy letters.

I AM STAN YOU NERDS HELP ME

Ford and Fidds looked at each other, then at the bird. The bird- Stan glared at them.

" Well, I know where Stanley went, if your still curious Fiddleford."

* * *

 **Stan: You turned me into a bird?**

 **Me: No, the Stanley Mcgucket author whose name I've forgotten did. I just wrote a story about it. I'm tired, okay? I've got a headache and this is just to keep me distracted or whatever.**

 **Ford: Why am I the skeptic?**

 **Me: I dunno.**

 **Please feel free to tell me how awful this was! I am just that tired people.**

* * *

Stan was manning the stove, determined to make a perfect batch of pancakes, (or Stancakes, as he called them) when-

"ACHOOO!"

The sneeze nearly shook the entire house and both Ford and Fiddleford were awoken by it. They ran into the kitchen, Fidds was wearing his clothes from yesterday, rumpled and creased from sleep and Ford had forgotten a shirt in his haste to see what the heck was happening. (With Gravity Falls, you never knew what was going on. One day it's a particularly nasty sneeze, the next it's a storm of marshmallows that eat cantaloupe.)

" Stanley, what's going on! Wha- are you alright?"

Stan was rubbing his throat, which had gotten an awful beating that morning- that sneeze hadn't been his first- but Ford and Fidds didn't need to know that.

" I'm fine, I just sneezed is all. The real problem is that I dropped the Stancakes!" Stan gestured to the scattered pile of pancakes that littered the floor.

Fidds gave Stan the look.

Stan stared innocently back.

Fidds stepped closer. Without taking his eyes off Stan, who was starting to get nervous, Fidds addressed Ford. " Ford, how does your brother act when he's sick?"

Ford grinned, catching on to what was happening. " Oh, he's always in denial, refuses to believe he's sick, even when he's bedridden."

Fidds nodded. Stan watched on, bordering on annoyance and amusement.

" Stanley Pines. Are you sick?" Stan opened his mouth to deny ever being sick- much like how his brother described he always did, but Fidds spoke over him. " And don't you dare lie to me."

Stan gulped. He hated being sick. He was supposed to take care of everyone else, not the other way around! But, despite Fidds tiny frame, he was terrifying in that moment.  
Rather than outright lie, Stan went with a half-truth.

" I just sneezed Fidds."

Fiddleford's eyes narrowed into slits and he leaned closer. " It's a yes or no question, Stanley. Are you or are you not, sick?"

Stan held Fiddleford's gaze for at least three minutes before he cracked under the stress. " FINE! I'm sick. Just stop doing that!"

Ford's jaw dropped and Fiddleford looked to him triumphantly.

After Ford and Fidds sent Stan to his bedroom and conned him- ' I don't need any medicine, Fidds!', ' You've already admitted to being sick, Stan.' - into taking some meds. Ford sat in the living room with Fidds.

When they sat down, Ford grinned. " How did you do that? My Pa couldn't get Stan to admit he was sick, much less get him to take his meds! That was the most gratifying thing I've ever seen!"

Fiddleford laughed, " It's what my Ma would do to get us to admit to things, it always worked, even a man with an iron will couldn't deny the power of a Mcguckets Stare. Doubt Stan could, so when I saw him rubbing his throat and admitting he sneezed, well I just assumed he was sick, and I was right. It's like a truth potion. Almost impossible to lie when yer under it! I have to admit, that Stan lasted longer than I expected him to though."

Ford laughed along with him. " Fascinating! I wonder what the science behind that is..."

* * *

 **Stan: Why don't you make Ford sick for once? First, it's that story au you wrote and now this!? What did I do to deserve this?**

 **Me: Nothing. It's just funny. And I kept thinking about how Fidds was like a super mom and you know it's almost impossible to deny a concerned, scary, mom and I thought you were more likely to deny being sick than Ford was because Ford is a scientist and isn't likely to deny facts like 'I'm sick. so if I take medicine I can get better' but you would, so yeah.**

 **Fiddleford: Why am I the mom friend?**

 **Ford: You are smaller and more safety conscious than both me and my brother, so people perceive you in a more maternal light, seeing you as the caretaker despite Stan's obvious roll in keeping both me and you on proper schedules for eating and sleeping.**

 **Fiddleford: Oh.**

 **Me: It means we love you 'cause your awesome.**

 **Fiddleford: Well ain't that just the sweetest thing!**

* * *

Ford sighed as he lay back on his bed. That day had been a nightmare.

Ford had woken up that morning, ready for the day. He got up on time, wore clean clothes and managed to make breakfast for everyone. ( Stan was still sick, so no cooking for him.)

After everyone was fed. ( They woke up Stan long enough to get him to eat before he fell back asleep.) Ford asked if Fiddleford would be willing to go out into the woods that day.

" Sure, why not? I could use a breather from my robots anyhow."

They packed some light gear and headed out after leaving a walkie-talkie in Stan's room, at Stan's insistence. " Just in case you two nerds get stuck up a tree or somethin'."

It was a perfect spring morning and the two of them had wandered through the forest, not looking for anything particular when they heard it. A loud, vicous growl.  
Ford and Fidds turned around in perfect unison to face there attacker. Only to immediately regret it.

In front of them was a beast, over six feet tall. It was green with tusks and large eyes that almost magically drew your attention. Fiddleford immediately went for his walkie-talkie, before deciding against it. Thanks to this idea, both Fidds and Ford ended up on the forest floor, reliving there worst nightmares until Stan woke up and started searching for them, despite it being almost dark and being sicker than that time he ate forty candy bars for a bet.

Stan ended up dragging them back to the house and pouring cold water on their heads to wake them up. Ford still had no idea where Stan got the strength or energy to complete such a feat.

" Stanley, how did you carry us all the way back to the house in your state, weren't we too heavy?"

Stan looked at him- confused. " Your not heavy, you're my brothers. Now go make dinner, I'm hungry."

Yes, it had been a crazy day indeed.

* * *

 **Stan: Okay, that's a bit better. You need to write about me and my bamboozling strength more often Carmen!**

 **Me: It's only bamboozling because Ford's a moron when it comes to families. You know you would do anything for them.**

 **Ford: Excuse me! I am not a moron, it's just what Stan did was scientifically improbable! He had a hard time getting out of bed before he had to rescue us! The idea he walked through the forest, not knowing where we were, then bringing us both back by hand when he did find us all the way back to the shack, then waking us up without any issues other than being hungry afterward was a, a miracle!**

 **Stan: Guess I'm not Mr. Mystery anymore...**

 **Ford: What?**

 **Stan: I'm Mr. Miracle! Ha!**

 **Ford: I am so done right now.**

* * *

Hello! Hope you enjoyed these Mystery Trio one-shots, please feel free to review and I hope my chats with fictional characters amused you.


End file.
